


Spooky Month: Fall Baking

by quantumducky



Series: Spooky Month [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sanders Sides Spooky Month, witch!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Everyone knew Patton could make certain baked goods like no one else.  What they didn’t know was that when he mentioned his “secret ingredient” with a playful wink, he was talking about magic.  Well, love too, that was equally important in his opinion.  But mostly the magic.





	Spooky Month: Fall Baking

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in at the absolute last minute before the month is over with one more of these*

Patton hummed a tune under his breath while moving around the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients for his famous pumpkin muffins.  He’d been so excited when the temperature started dropping earlier in the week and signalled that fall baking season was finally here.  Now that he had a day off without much else to do and the house to himself, it was the perfect opportunity to get something made. That wasn’t to say he didn’t like baking with the other three!  Far from it; they’d almost certainly all end up in the kitchen with him sooner or later. But he couldn’t very well have them help out with one of his  _ special _ recipes, could he?  After all—none of his boyfriends even knew he was a witch.

Everyone knew Patton could make certain baked goods like no one else.  What they didn’t know was that when he mentioned his “secret ingredient” with a playful wink, he was talking about magic.  Well, love too, that was equally important in his opinion. But mostly the magic. While sifting his dry ingredients together, stopping to add a little more cinnamon no less than three times, he thought about what sort of enchantment he would throw into the mix this time.

Luck, maybe?  That one was always nice, but use it too often and people started talking about how weird it was that they’d found $20 on the sidewalk every single day that week.  He liked to save it for special occasions, like important exams or one of Roman’s auditions. (This was also one of the reasons he hadn’t told them about this particular aspect of himself.  Ro would probably be devastated if he started thinking he only succeeded because of Patton’s assistance—that wasn’t true, of course, it just gave him a better chance to shine, but still… Patton would rather wait to explain until he knew how to avoid that kind of misunderstanding.)

Then there were the mood-boosting spells.  He baked those into Virgil’s favorite cookies sometimes, because the man could certainly use some cheering up, but occasionally it backfired and he spent all day trying to figure out why the heck he was so happy.  In Virgil’s mind, if he felt  _ that _ good, there must have been something he was forgetting to worry about.  Patton had worked out how to make it subtle enough after the first few times, though, and now that hardly ever happened.

He looked over at the clock.  He’d better decide on something soon, or he might get interrupted before he could do anything.  He just wanted to get it exactly right—who knew when he’d have this much time to himself again? He could just make normal muffins, of course, it would be fine, they would still taste good, but… well, everyone had been a little off lately, and really busy, and the whole atmosphere of the house was suffering.  Between all their responsibilities and trying to live with three other stressed, tired people without snapping at each other, he felt like they needed something special. Patton thought he was handling it pretty well himself, still finding time to support his loves despite the demands of both his day job and the more secret one, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t like to just cuddle up to everyone on the couch and sleep for about thirteen hours.

…Hmm.

He smiled, magic flowing into his cupped hands like golden honey, and turned back to his work.

 

* * *

 

Logan was the last to arrive home, and came in to a warm house filled with the scent of Patton’s baking and the sound of Roman trying to charm him into letting him eat it.

“The muffins are for  _ after _ dinner,” Patton said for what felt like the hundredth time, shaking his head at Roman and swatting Virgil’s hand away as he attempted to sneak around behind him.  It had quickly become a game between the three of them. “You’re just going to have to wait until… Oh, there you are, good timing!”

That last was directed at Logan, who had just walked into the kitchen.  He leaned in for a kiss and tried to reach behind Patton, thinking he was very smooth, but he caught on and grabbed his wrist even as he kissed back.

“Not you too,” Patton laughed.  “Go on, all of you get out of the kitchen and sit down so we can eat.”

Dinner was nice, if a little subdued thanks to everyone being rather drained at the end of the day.  Roman had as much to say about his own day as ever, just not quite as much energy for the making of emphatic gestures.  Everyone else was mostly content to let him talk, with hardly any snarky interruptions. When they were all done eating, Patton stood up and clapped his hands, making Virgil jump (he’d been spacing out a little).

“Okay!  Who wants some of those pumpkin muffins?”

That perked them up.

He grinned.  “How about we take them into the living room and watch something together?”

“Oh—uh, I don’t know…”

“You know I’d love to, Pat, but-”

“I really don’t have time right now…”

Patton sighed.  The disappointment was plain on his face.  “Guys, please? I’ve hardly got to see you lately, I miss you…”  He looked up, turning his sad eyes on them (and maybe a little bit of persuasive magic), and there was no resisting that.  They all nodded. He beamed and grabbed the tray, leading the way to the couch where he’d conveniently already set up a pile of blankets.  Then he turned on the TV, found something none of them would mind watching, and made sure the others were comfortable before settling back into the couch cushions himself.  A space had been left for him between Roman and Virgil, while Logan sat on Virgil’s other side.

The show wasn’t too exciting, and it was more interesting to pay attention to each other—which was, of course, exactly the goal of the whole idea.  With soft conversation surrounding him, Patton finally reached for one of his muffins and took a bite.

A feeling of warmth spread through him almost immediately, chasing away the tension in his muscles.  He closed his eyes to focus on it and smiled. He’d done a good job this time. Everyone else was feeling the effects of his relaxation spell too, although they didn’t know that was what it was.  Patton felt Virgil’s head land on his shoulder and looked over to see Logan playing with his hair, watching the result with fond amusement. Naturally, a second later, Roman was demanding the same treatment.  Patton was happy to oblige.

Time went on, an hour or so.  Someone turned the TV off at some point and left them in a comfortable near-silence.  None of them wanted to get up, so they just… didn’t. Every reason not to stay where they were seemed so far away.

“Can we just sleep here?” Virgil mumbled, already stretching himself across everyone else.

Roman stretched out as well, halfheartedly kicking at Virgil when their legs got in each other’s way.  “Seconded.”

“There were still things I intended to get done today,” Logan protested, although he didn’t sound happy about what he was saying.  He tried to stand up, but Virgil took hold of his shirt.

“Nope, you’re my pillow.  You’re not going anywhere.”

“C’mon, Lo, it’s like…”  Patton realized he couldn’t see a clock from where he was.  “…Dark out.”

Logan sighed with a hint of a smile and stopped trying to move.  “It appears that I have no actual choice, so fine.”

“Glad you understand the situation.”  Virgil let go and made himself comfortable again.

It was decided.  Humorously enough, Logan was the first of them to fall asleep just a few minutes later, his posture deteriorating until he was leaning on Patton.  Patton himself was curled up—well, as much as he could be with two people’s legs on him, anyway—and holding onto Roman’s arm. And it was warm, and loving, and  _ good, _ and everyone seemed much happier now than they had been in the past week.  Patton looked around at his boyfriends once more and then closed his eyes, content.  He’d been right: this was exactly what they needed.


End file.
